


An Experiment Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Blood, Consent, Don’t read if you don’t like mild gore or gore in general, IT’S DISTURBING, Jisung English teacher, Jisung fucks Minho with glass shards in him, M/M, Mild Gore, Minho and Jisung are teachers, Minho puts a test tube up his ass, Minho science teacher, Minsung are teachers, Object Insertion, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Classroom, Test Tubes, minho is horny, minsung - Freeform, these tags are a mess, top han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho decides to put a test tube up his ass. What could’ve gone wrong?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	An Experiment Gone Wrong

“ That’s it for today’s class, you may go now. “

Minho said as he listened to the sound of his students stuffing books into their oversized school bags as he himself was busy organising all the test tubes and beakers used by the class. He was always careful with them, scared that his white lab coat would somehow get blown by the wind and hit the apparatus.

Minho was exhausted. It was the last period and he was ready to go home and relieve his stress. As he was cleaning up and organizing the lab, he stared at the various test tubes sitting on their holders. An idea popped into his head. A very..dirty one.

Without thinking, Minho grabbed a long, skinny six inch test tube. What could go wrong? These things could hold corrosive liquids, so they're probably close to indestructible. He walked over to his messy desk which had papers and with supplies scattered everywhere and sat on it. He set the test tube down on his desk carefully before he undid his belt, unzipped his pants, grabbed the hem of it and tugged it down until he got it to his ankles.

He slid open a drawer that was attached to his desk, scurrying through it to find a small peach-scented lube. Why was it in his drawer? Well it wasn't his fault that he sometimes got horny when his colleague, Jisung, talked to him. He squirted it onto his hands, setting it back inside the drawer. 

Minho slowly inserted his two fingers into his ass. His hole was still tight and he felt his warm walls wrap around his fingers so nicely. He stretched himself apart, scissoring his hole with his fingers. He bit his lip, trying to suppress his noises, knowing very well that there were still teenagers passing through the halls. Maybe he should’ve locked the doors.

The object was fairly small and thin, so once he felt that he was prepared enough, he knew he could take it with ease. He had bigger things up there before. He grabbed the test tube, carefully lining it up with his asshole. He inserted the blunt part of it in it slowly, inch by inch. It kind of felt like a dick. He couldnt help but imagine it was Jisung fucking him instead. His desperate hole sucked it in effortlessly. He sighed, feeling content and full. He knew it was so dirty. He was using the test tubes his students would inevitably end up touching, but somehow that thought only made is dick harder. 

Minho grabbed the thin rim of the opening, slowly beginning to thrust the delicate object into him. “Oh..that feels good.” He moaned under his breath, not realising that the fragile object was slowly cracking inside him. His breath got uneven as he felt his orgasm build up. Minho couldn’t believe he was cumming this fast. 

As Minho was about to cum, he heard footsteps outside the science lab. He quickly pressed his thighs together until he heard the noise of glass breaking. His eyes widened in panic. Did one of the science apparatus break? As he got up to check where the noise came from, Minho felt immense pain in his asshole. He gaped in realisation..the glass had just shattered inside him. His eyes widened seeing the blood flowing down his thighs. Fuck. He knew this was a bad idea.

Blood was gushing out of his hole, dirtying his pants that were pooled around his ankles. He reached inside of himself to attempt to relieve the pain a little, but instead cut his finger on the shards of glass. Minho felt like screaming in pain. What should he do?! He reached around his desk, grabbed tissues from the small tissue box and wiped his inner thighs clean while blood continued pouring out. He had never felt so much pain all at once, from the glass tearing his walls to the cut on his finger. It was excruciating.

As Jisung walked through the halls, walking past the science lab when he heard an unfamiliar noise. He curiously walked up to the window blinds and looked through. Only to see his colleague, Minho, wiping himself down in between his legs in panic with several red tissues on his desk. He saw the same red liquid pouring down his inner thighs. He was in shock. Jisung knew he needed to get him help immediately. He opened the door without warning, making Minho look up, big eyes widening in shock. “Minho? What happened? Why are you bleeding?” He yelled out in panic.

“J-jisung! Please just… leave-” He stuttered out while Jisung stood in the doorway, frozen in pure shock. Jisung was so confused. What could he have done for blood to be pouring out his hole. “What happened Minho? What were you doing?!” He said. He was still in complete shock. “I-I..” Minho stuttered, of course he couldn’t tell Jisung the truth! He couldn’t tell Jisung he tried to get off with a test tube, he was scared that Jisung would tell the other teachers. 

“Please..please don’t tell anyone.” He whimpered. “I-I was getting desperate..I stuck a test tube in me s-since I didn’t have anything else to play with. I heard someone walk by, so I closed my legs and i-it shattered!” Minho spat out. Jisung couldn’t believe he had tried to get off in his own classroom..and with a test tube? It was so wrong..but he found himself getting turned on by it. 

Jisung directed his eyes down to Minho’s bloody hole. The glass shards sticking out of him were shining more than any jeweled buttplug he’d ever seen. His mouth formed a dumb smirk. “Are you still horny? You could’ve just asked me instead of destroying the apparatus.” He laughed mockingly. Minho hated his stupid little laugh. “What! Do you want to fuck me or something?!” He glared at Jisung. 

“I don’t know, do I? I’d know you like it anyway, knowing that you keep lube in your drawer. You’re that pathetic, you’d get off to it if I were to do anything to you, wouldn’t you? I bet you’re so turned on that I walked in on you doing this.” He began laughing teasingly while tears pooled in Minho’s eyes. “Then fuck me! Are you that much of a pussy?” He cried.

“I’ll show you then, you horny bitch.” Jisung said as he undid his belt and pulled his pants down in one go. Jisung then pulled down his precum-stained boxers that made his dick strain as well. “Looks like we can use your blood as lube huh.” He snickered, looking at the shocked Minho. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. I just need to know if that’s okay with you.” He said, stroking his red-orange hair. Minho nodded dumbly, as Jisung slowly slicked himself up with the excess blood and pushed in.

Jisung groaned in pain when he felt glass shards on his dick. Shit. It fucking hurt to have his dick cut and scratched. Minho had his eyes screwed shut. It definitely must hurt for him too. Jisung couldn’t bear to go faster. It was as painful as fuck, but he slowly thrusted into Minho as blood trickled down his dick.

Minho found it oddly satisfying that Jisung’s dick was buried inside of him while shards of glass continued cutting his walls. Jisung started getting used to the feeling and began to thrust into him at a balanced pace. Minho let out little whines and swears as Jisung fucked into him. It was awfully painful for the two but they still kept going. 

Jisung kept fucking him against the whiteboard, posters and magnets falling down from the board from how rough he was thrusting. Minho was being bounced up slowly while Jisung fucked him. Jisung felt his orgasm coming up, “baby..I’m gonna cum.” He yelled as he came inside Minho. The feeling made Minho cum onto Jisung’s face. Jisung pulled out and stared at the mixture of cum and blood that poured out of Minho. Jisung then looked down at his dick to see it cut up and scratched up from all the glass. 

Jisung wiped his face with a tissue from Minho’s half empty box. “We have a lot to clean up.” He said, looking at Minho fucked out- staring up at Jisung with a look that looked like a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

He knew this was gonna be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> again my friend helped me with this


End file.
